The Goblin King Goes to Church
by AngelGlass
Summary: Sarah was really nervous at the idea that Jareth, her boyfriend and also a supposed mythological creature, would be going to church with them on Easter Sunday. Some crazy goblin mischief ensues, but nothing is as mischievous as the King of Goblins himself. Not connected to any universe, just for fun!


**Before you read on, this is not supposed to be some anti-christian message. In fact, there's a lovely christian message as a tribute to all the lovely things I had learned at church. This is just supposed to be a fic on a funny story of Jareth going to church since we never think about how he would react at church. It explains how Sarah would react to Christianity now that she knows Jareth, a magical goblin king, is real. I mean, wouldn't your views change or at least be questioned if you found out magic was real and met Jareth? This is what this is. So please don't preach at me, this is just a funny Easter story. Enjoy all!**

* * *

Sarah Williams was NOT pleased. In fact, she was down right angry.

Her boyfriend, fiancé really, was really driving her insane. He knew exactly how to push the buttons and push his limits but never crossing them. That frustrated her.

Here she was, at church surrounded by people she had known since childhood but hadn't gone since. She didn't really have a problem with people going to church or anything like that. She learned many good things at church and still referred to a lot of that in her life. The thing was, she never really quite believed in Christianity or anything.

But then there was the fact that her fiancé wasn't just any man. He was the Goblin King. That's right, a freaking king of goblins, creatures most of the human world considered as mythology. Some had never even HEARD of him!

So if he was real, what did that mean in terms of religion? Honestly, Sarah didn't know and neither did Jareth. He just _was_. His kind did not believe in a higher power because they had no reason to believe so. In fact, he couldn't understand why it was so important to Sarah to even discuss these things. Nevertheless, he humored her as he loved her.

Jareth had met her parents only a few times, and so far, they were indifferent to him, though a little apprehensive. Sarah was 22 years old, and had never been in a real relationship before meeting him. Sure, she had dated guys but no one since high school. She was all over the moon over Jareth, but at least she seemed happy and still balanced her school work well.

So why was she so mad now? Well, every Easter, her father's parents had a large Easter dinner that included going to church. She tried to get out of going to church, but of course, Jareth wanted to be a part of it. Her grandparents were hard core christian and her family all had left the church after she had left high school. But, her grandparents had invited Jareth over to church, and he accepted.

She was angry because she was nervous. Jareth did as he wanted, and definitely would go to church with his wild hair and make up, no doubt about that. She knew she shouldn't care about what others thought, but the matter was, she was scared of getting judged by people. She was scared that her family would hate Jareth because, of course, they were having sex. Which could mean war in her family.

She sighed and held her boyfriend's arm (fiancé really), walking into the church. To her surprise, Jareth actually tied his hair back in a ponytail, making it a little neater but still crazy enough to draw attention.

"Something wrong, Precious?" He asked her calmly. Sarah resisted the urge to yank her hand away from him. Of COURSE there was something wrong!

"Can you behave yourself?" She pleaded. "Promise me that you won't interrupt any of the speakers and that you will be polite?"

He shrugged. "Why of course. I can't promise that I won't fall asleep though, or that if we are in those Sunday school classes that I won't contradict their words. I won't be loud or obnoxious. I know how much it means to you and while I refuse to sacrifice myself, I will be polite."

Pleased with that answer, Sarah reached up to kiss him. "And that's all I ask." She knew that he wouldn't be perfectly good, but she was glad that he would be somewhat respectful.

They walked into the church, friends and church leaders all shaking hands with Sarah and giving her hugs, meeting her new beau. Some questioned on his religious stance, to which she had told everyone that he was agnostic. Normally, that would make everyone give her strange looks as he was a non believer. But, bringing new people to convert was important and besides, it was Easter. Who were they to judge Sarah in bringing someone to learn about their Lord and Savior?

Sarah saw her parents and waved at them. Robert raised an eye at Jareth's hair and the fact that he was wearing jeans to church instead of slacks but all in all, he was pleasant and brought them to sit with him, Karen, and Toby. The whole church gave the Williams family a strange look, as they weren't regular church goers and only went with Robert's parents who were sitting in the pew in front of them. Inactive church goers were viewed as fake Christians, which was worse than a non believer trying out.

They all settled in, Sarah clutching on Jareth's arm. No matter how Christian and "good" everyone was, all the girls were looking at him intently, wanting a bad boy. Sarah scoffed. Honestly, the reason Jareth hadn't found anyone before her was because no one could handle him as she could. It was the also true the other way around. No one could make Sarah as happy as he and that was why they fit well as a couple and could want no one else.

The pastor stood up, smiling wide, clear that he was excited to see so many people at church (of course that was only because it was Easter Sunday). He took out some notes and began to speak.

"Oh, brothers and sisters! Today we are here to celebrate the rise of our Lord and Savior."

She looked at Jareth, his eyes ahead, seemingly at attention to the pastor, but she could see that he really wasn't paying attention. She had seen that look in him quite often, not really paying attention. It was a skill it took him a few centuries to master as he became king. She stared at him until he looked back at her, raising an eyebrow in recognizing her look.

" _This is such drag_." Sarah heard his voice in her head.

Jareth had a special magical connection to her as she was his champion and was able to use telepathy to connect with her. Even if they weren't lovers, he had a responsibility over her well being. As the champion, she was no doubt an interest to other magical creatures that would want to hurt her. It was just an added bonus that a few years ago, she had the courage to wish for him and had a frank conversation.

He admitted that she intrigued him, and he wasn't used to not having his way and that he had learned his lesson. They took a chance with each other, both had lovers before but neither had really committed to anyone before, just had fun times. Shyly, both had professed their love to each other about a year into their relationship. During Winter Solstice, Jareth had asked Sarah if she would marry him. Not a straight up proposal, but just to start thinking about it. She said she would love to marry him, but that she wanted some time to live a human life too, and there was the thing about her family. He said he was fine with that, as he was willing to wait for her to marry him. Sarah was an independent woman and while she would be gaining much in marrying him, she would be sacrificing much as well.

Back to the present, Sarah turned to look at him, smirking. Using telepathy, she sent a thought to him. _"I am aware. You're doing good job at being on a good behavior though_."

She felt him hum contently, intertwining his fingers with hers. " _I deserve a treat for this, Precious._ "

Sarah winked at him. "Of course." She whispered quietly, making smoldering eyes at him, promising him something special in bed later.

She heard some giggles to the side. She looked to her left and a few teenage girls and a few young adult women her age were poking at each other and were making eyes at the Goblin King. Not that he paid any attention to them. He loved only one, his Sarah.

She couldn't help herself. Sarah reached over and placed a small kiss on his neck. Sweet, but also starkly possessive.

Jareth looked around him, seeing the teen girls and women making eyes at him. Ah. He knew something like that must've made his Sarah kiss his neck like that. Sarah was not one to show a lot of public affections so the kiss had surprised him. Humoring his lady, he snaked an arm around her back and pulled her close to him, his fingers rubbing her waist in a sensual but not vulgar way.

Sarah smiled in pride as the females all looked annoyed at this bold display of affection made by both of them. She was used to this, women flirting with Jareth if he was alone and such. What she didn't like though, was when they would do it in front of HER when it was obvious that she was his girlfriend. How rude.

She felt Jareth twitch, brining her attention back to the pastor. She didn't like him very much, the man as judgmental and rude. She missed her old pastors, good and kind men who really believed in their religion and about being good and kind to others even if she disagreed with them. This man was always looking down at her father as a divorced man and treated Karen like she was less than because she was also a divorced woman who had left her abusive husband.

Said pastor was now preaching about homosexuality, to Sarah's anger. She could also feel Jareth's arm twitching even more in anger. What kind of Easter message was this?

"A man should not lie with another man! It says in the Bible that this is an abomination, and god has seen fit to punish them by sending AIDS!"

"What about all the children who's parent's have AIDS? Did god punish them unjustly as well?" Jareth asked. He had asked quietly enough that the pastor did not hear him, but her family and everyone around them turned to look at him. Some were embarrassed for him, like Karen, and some were plain mad like Sarah's grandfather. He raised an eyebrow at the King and turned back, huffing about "hooligans."

The pastor kept on going, talking about how it was better to be dead than gay.

Jareth had enough.

He closed his eyes, and went promptly to sleep.

Sarah panicked internally. Oh no. Not THIS.

Her family looked at her, Robert asking if Jareth was alright since he fell asleep so suddenly. Sarah apologized for him. "Oh, he works night shift sometimes. It keeps him up too late." Which was true, actually, since his work sometimes had him up late with the wishers. In fact, with Sarah as his runner, he had been up for more than 36 hours with a runner after another.

He did stay up later than usual last night, but not because of that. It was because they had stayed up, uh, making love as Sarah almost shamefully remembered. But that wasn't the reason he was asleep now.

She heard some inhuman giggling. Some very, very mischievous giggling. Sarah groaned. She knew that no one else was able to hear them but the King and his Champion, her boyfriend here made sure of it.

She tried to wake Jareth up without causing a scene. Using telepathy, she sent an angry thought at him. "J _areth! WAKE UP! Whatever you're doing, just stop-_ "

 **BOOM**

The entire congregation stared in horror as the pastor was on fire. No, he wasn't just rambling on and on about some crazy topic.

He was literally on FIRE.

He screamed, everyone else screamed too. Except Jareth, he was still asleep.

Figures.

The moment they put him out, Jareth snorted and looked up. "What just happened? Sorry I'm a heavy sleeper."

Sarah watched as the pastor was moved to another spot. He looked unharmed though and was drenched to the bone, shivering in shock and from the cold.

The Labyrinth Champion glared at Jareth. Everyone assumed she was glaring at him for falling asleep, but in reality, she had something else she was mad about.

 _"Don't pretend you didn't have anything to do with it! I know you went into dream mode and made your goblins do that. Why did you have to hurt him? What if he got burned and died?"_

Jareth squeezed her hand. He looked at her, and she was surprised that instead of a smug or amusing expression, he looked offended and sad. _"I know you're worried for the man, but I'm hurt that you'd think I would do something so terrible to someone. It was an illusion, he is unharmed physically though he may be shocked. Sarah, if I wanted to start a fire and hurt him, I wouldn't need goblins for Jesus's sake. No pun intended."_

They watched as the pastor's son came up to speak in replacement of his father. Sarah looked at him again, feeling sorry. _"I'm sorry, Jareth. I should've known. Why a fire though?"_

Jareth smirked now, caressing her thumbs, letting her know that no harm was done. _"Because, my love, he was preaching about fire and brimstone as the fate for gay people. Setting him on fire could be interpreted as a sign from god that either he's gay or he should stop talking badly about people that are different from him and maybe actually talk about Jesus."_

Sarah tilted her head thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll give you that." She whispered.

Jareth smiled fondly and snuck a quick peck on her cheek. "That's my girl." Sarah blushed, leaning into him. She would never admit it, but she was proud of him for doing that. The pastor deserved it for being so rude.

The next ten minutes had the pastor's son now preaching about chastity. His son was just as bad, about her age and thought he was the bees knees. "Marriage, Marriage is what is sacred! In the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve were married as husband and wife before they had children. God is watching and is judging us. Having marital relations outside of marriage is dangerous, and sinful!"

"Too late." Jareth muttered quietly so no one but Sarah could hear him, looking at her teasingly. Luckily, no one heard, but Sarah's eyes went wide and she looked over at him, almost threateningly.

"What?" He asked innocently. Then, he broke into a large smile, sending more thoughts to her. _"Before marriage or not, having sex with you is THE BEST and I'll be damned if anyone but you tells me that I can't sleep with you."_

"Oh do shut up." Sarah retaliated back at him. Honestly, when was the service going to be over? She was already so sick of not just the sermon but trying to not react whenever Jareth mind-spoke to her. He drove her crazy.

Then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Masturbation is evil! It is a way for the devil to trick you into feeling the pleasures you should feel when you are married. Save yourself for marriage! Do not listen to the vile, vile people who claim that it is okay to sin in the name of science, calling masturbation normal!"

"This doesn't seem appropriate for children." Jareth remarked out loud. Around him, surprisingly, a few people also were squirming uncomfortably in their seats, many agreeing with that sentiment. To Sarah, he added, " _Also, he obviously needs to get laid. And needs to learn how to love his own body. If everyone loved their bodies as I do mine, they would have no qualms in pleasuring themselves. Then again, if everyone was as attractive as you or I, they probably wouldn't be able to keep their hands off themselves."_

Sarah snorted at that comment, causing her grandmother to turn around. Trying to hide her amusement, she coughed a little and sneezed. One thing with Jareth, he was never, never boring. She knew that once she would take her place in the Underground as his queen, she would never be without entertainment and would always look forward to every day of her life.

Jareth was pleased with himself. Maybe he should go to church with Sarah more often and make signs to scare the different people in the congregation. Or, he could use his charm to sway some of these crazy religious zealots into actually being more kind and thoughtful as their religion teaches. He really hated hypocrites.

Sarah's eyes went wide at the pastor's son's next words, and groaned inwardly in annoyance. He was a boy her age, really annoying and thought he was the best at everything.

He was also really, really sexist.

"Despite what the world says, men and women are equal. But, we have different roles! It is not right for the women that they should be ambitious as they have the most sacred duty of all, motherhood. The men are the ones who are the protectors, the providers, the ones who are to support their wives in motherhood! That is the will of god, to have women to only be mothers. To have women go to college to have a career, that is not her place. It is her place to learn but not to be ambitious for she is needed at home. She is defying god by not doing that!"

That did it for Sarah.

It was like slow motion. Jareth looked at his Sarah, her face set and tense with anger. He tried to let go of her hand so he could instead wrap it around her for comfort, but he found that she had an iron grip on him, never letting go.

"Sarah?" He whispered to her, concerned about the look on her face.

Above the pastor's head, the chandelier exploded (why was there a chandelier in the first place in a church, he had no idea). Said chandelier sprayed the chards all over the pastor's son and the people in the front row.

In a wave of panic, people got up, and were getting hurt. Taking the initiative, Jareth stood up in a commanding kingly voice. "Everyone stay calm! Don't move or the small pieces of glass may get in your eyes!"

His commanding voice made everyone listen to him. Jareth carefully made sure that everyone was safe, as the explosion only went to the people on the pulpit and the front row. No babies or young children in the front row, and they all helped each other dust off all the glass from their hair and body.

The only person hurt was the pastor's son. The ambulance was called, but the paramedics said he would be alright, he just fell over from the shock. It turned out that he did not do well with blood and had fainted from the sight of his hands being covered in said blood. Off he went with the paramedics to check on his hands.

Sarah had been helping as well, but Jareth could see something wrong in her face. She looked really pale, and was shivering just ever so slightly.

"Love?" He called gently.

If he were human, he would not have been able to notice how bad of a state she was in or had gotten to her so fast. He jumped over the pews and caught her right before she fell backwards.

He cradled her in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He cursed out loud, making the good church goers around him flash their eyes at him in astonishment that he was swearing, and on Easter Sunday!

He paid no mind and carried her out of the chapel. He should've known it was coming, that the chandelier was broken because she had no control over her own magic. Because of him. It was his fault.

"Migraine." Sarah whispered to him, conveying pain. He nodded. "I know, Precious."

Because she was human and did not regular use a medium to hold such strong magic, she had expended it too much by using telepathy today. He had meant it as a joke, something funny to keep them occupied, but she wasn't wearing the necklace he gave her on their first date, the one that could channel and harness the magic. She was wearing a different necklace today, one her grandmother gave her to please her.

He cursed again. If he hadn't been so careless, she wouldn't be having this raging migraine or had done damage. She would be alright, but he often forgot that as large and commanding her personality could be, she was also a human, delicate and much weaker than he was.

Looking around, he saw the Williams family start to come out to check on Sarah. Jareth quickly said a few spells quietly and righted her mind. Sarah woke, staring at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I shouldn't have done that when you're not wearing the necklace, you're overwhelmed by using so much magic that you're not able to control your emotions.

Sarah reached up and hugged him. "No lasting harm done. Besides, those two deserved it considering the kind of speech they both gave."

Jareth chuckled. "That, I cannot deny." He held her hand like a gentleman as her family came to check on her.

* * *

Jareth couldn't believe that they were going to stay for yet ANOTHER hour at church for Sunday School. As it was Easter, everyone was combined together, including the children.

As both the pastor and his son were gone, the head Sunday school teacher decided to have a time for everyone to share their Easter thoughts and just went and sat down.

No one wanted to go up and talk about something on the spot. It was Sarah's least favorite things about church, it had mothers nudging their children to talk about why their church was the true church in front of everyone. If the pastor was boring, this was just anxiety ridden.

A few went up, talked in tears about why the church meant so much to them an whatnot. Some shared a "sign" that convinced them to join said church and to be baptized. Some cried about how they knew god was watching over them throughout a sickness or a difficult time. There were some lovely people who talked about love and a lesson they had learned at church and such, but most people were obviously being annoyingly pious and just oversharing just for the sake of looking like a good Christian. One woman even said that she had been blessed by god because she fell asleep during a road trip, missing the buffaloes that her family had seen but then was "blessed" to see them again.

Jareth really wanted to do telepathy with Sarah, but with how pale she was, he refrained. He smirked thought, thinking about how the pastor literally caught on fire and how a chandelier exploded seemingly out of nowhere at the son, and yet, these people did not see those as signs. Placebo was a strong, strong psychological mechanism

Finally, there were a few minutes left. Jareth decided that he would surprise everyone and go up to share a few words. No one could stop him, for that would be against the spirit of the whole ordeal, to have people be moved by god's spirit to share their spiritual moments or blessings and such.

A few made strange eyes at this wild haired, make up wearing man who was dating the bookworm and good girl, Sarah Williams. The Williams family, including the grandparents and Robert's siblings, they all looked back at Sarah, knowing that Jareth was not religious and was still going to speak.

Jareth stood tall and proud like the king that he was. For some reason, everyone was looking at him quietly. Not just out of curiosity, but out of awe that they couldn't place. Even the babies stopped crying when they saw the King of Goblins at church, about to give some speech about Easter.

Sarah twitched nervously, but smiled all the same. He looked so majestic.

Jareth cleared his throat. "I am no Christian. In fact, I am agnostic. I do not know if a god is real or not. But, today, I have learned many important lessons from all of you, and many, many observations."

Sarah sat there, looking calm and collected but was freaking out inside. What was he going to do? Oh god, she hoped that he wouldn't be ridiculous.

"I can see in your eyes that you are all working hard to be a god-fearing people the best you can. That is no easy feat. But, I think there are too many rules that are said in this book right here or not even in this book that you all are trying so hard to follow." He held up the Bible, causing everyone to whisper among themselves.

"Jesus preaches that we should not aim beyond the mark, that we should be as good as we can to love one another. We are all imperfect, and we can never be perfect. But, if we do our best, then Jesus will save us. At least, that is what a Christian should believe. I am getting the vibe you all are much like Martha rather than Mary, worrying about things that you don't have to worry about and instead, you are going around, Jesus being ignored. Do you think Jesus would care more if you've never said a mean word and still held grudges, or a little outburst here and there but you try to be repentant and work on being the best you can be? Life is short. Our job is love everyone, and to be without judgment for their life choices. According to this book you all talk about so dearly, Jesus ate with prostitutes, he was with the sinners and the lepers. People get misfortunes happen to them for all sorts of reasons. Sometimes, the best people are poor and it is OUR own fault that they are or circumstances of the past. We should work in righting that, in building a future we can all enjoy. And I think that's what Christian Easter is about. It's about renewal, that Jesus has done something for you all and we all do something in return for him by being good people.

"I met the wonderful, beautiful, glorious Sarah Williams." He smiled at her tenderly, Sarah now gleaming back at him with all the love she had, proud of his words. "Sarah has taught me that humans are much more resilient and able to change than I had imagined. She embodies the goodness that I so wish I had seen more in my often lonely life. Before we started dating, we were friends and she told me that I am redeemable. I had not any grave sins, but I fell out of grace with my father at one point. I have since repaired relationship with him, for no one lasts forever. Even if you think you are immortal, you are not. So, in honor of Easter, be more kind. Judge less. Worry less about minor details and more on the type of person you want to be. In the name of your Lord, Amen."

* * *

The moment they stepped foot in her apartment, Sarah started to berate Jareth, trying to sound annoyed but it wasn't working.

She just kept on laughing as she was yelling at him.

"Jareth!" She yelled at him, struggling to keep in her laughter, but he knew better as he could see the amusement in her eyes now that she had recovered. "I still can't believe you made the pastor get set on fire!"

Jareth roared, the image making him clutch his sides. Sarah had to admit that seeing him laugh did something funny to her insides. As if everything was alright, everything was perfect when he smiled. He was her world, after all.

But, she still had to talk to him seriously.

"Honestly Jareth. Was that necessary?"

He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oh my love, I know you find it funny too." He pulled his petulant lady close to his heart, placing a playful kiss in her hair.

She snorted, but he noticed that she automatically snuggled into his arms. "You also made me lose control of my magic today." She looked at him, pouting a little.

Jareth sobered at that. He pulled Sarah close to him, a few tears threatening to spill. Sarah, on the other hand, just stared at him in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I never meant to cause you harm. I just, you are so strong, Sarah. We have been through much that I forget that magically, you are still human and still learning. I would never hurt you, never. I was careless and impulsive. I love you more than anything. Forgive me?"

How could she be mad when he was so sincere and so broken at the idea of hurting her?

She snuggled into his arms. "I forgive you. I wish I did wear that necklace today though, you were entertaining." She giggled.

Jareth looked at her fondly. Oh, how she had him wrapped around her finger. No one could make him feel this way. He would know, he had been around for a while.

Sarah left his arms, going to the fridge. "Ugh, I hardly ate anything today."

"Why didn't you?" He propped himself on the couch, a little surprise at that. Sarah had no qualms about eating until she was full.

Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "You know, insecurities."

Ah, he knew. Her immediate family were sweet and kind, but her extended family, not so much. Her female cousins and aunts would make fun of her body, making comments about how she wasn't perfectly toned. Or, when she lost weight due to stress, they would insult her and call her a twig. She had cousins who modeled and professional fitness trainers, having "perfect bodies" and made her feel less than for wanting to snack on a little chocolate here and there.

She peaked her head from behind the fridge. "Jareth, did you have something to do with soaking Britney and Kathryn today?"

He looked up at her, in the middle of painting his nails. He had taken them off when he had to meet her parents but now that the event was over, he painted them again. His eyes widened, as if he was offended that she was accusing such a thing. "Me? Never!"

Sarah knew that look. She rolled her eyes but laughed anyways. Britney and Kathryn were making such comments about how they could see Sarah's stretch marks on her legs and she had retreated to the bathroom to cry, coming out to find Jareth looking worried for her. During Easter dinner, right in her grandparent's backyard, the garden hose (which should not have been on) sprayed her cousins, completely drenching them.

She would never say this, but she found their faces hilarious, especially when Jareth commented in front of them that he thought their cousin, the bookworm Sarah, was the most beautiful person he had ever met and he had many beautiful lovers in the past.

Sarah closed the fridge, deciding that she didn't want any food, but some ice cream instead. She moved a few things around, then found what she wanted. Lifting up the carton, her eyes bulged.

"JARETH!" She yelled, grabbing the empty carton and waving it. "YOU ATE ALL MY FAVORITE ICE CREAM AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO THROW THE CARTON AWAY?"

She turned around to throw it away, then went over, stomping. In place of her King, she found something else that made her even more annoyed.

"Seriously Jareth?"

He had turned into a little barn owl, chirping and looking down sadly.

"Jareth, you don't have any right to look like that!"

He tilted his head to the side, blinking as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Knowing it wouldn't actually hurt him, Sarah grabbed a nearby cushion and chucked it at the owl, who screeched and flapped his arms away.

"You are ridiculous! How DARE you turn into an owl? STOP BEING AN OWL WHEN I AM MAD AT YOU. TURN BACK INTO YOURSELF AND LET ME YELL AT YOU!"

Sat down on the other side of the couch, glaring at him. Owl-Jareth just kept on chirping at her, his eyes big and sad.

"OH no you don't." She seethed.

He came closer to her, tilting his head and gave a sad chirp. His eyes got big and wide, begging her to not be angry at him.

"That's not going to work, you asshole! You ATE ALL OF IT! I just bought it three days ago!" She turned away from him, still mad.

She felt a little nudge on her arm. Sarah turned around, and Jareth was snuggling against her. His feathery face was soft and sweet, making her melt a little.

"Oh no you don't." She tried to sound angry at him, but she was failing miserably. The owl just buried his head in her shirt, his wings trying to go around her body for a hug.

Sarah really hated it when he did that. He was too cute for his own good.

"I hate how much I love you." She held the little own in her lap and he cooed, rubbing his face on her hand. How could Sarah be mad at him when he was this little, adorably precious owl?

She petted his head, calming down. After a few minutes, she saw the owl start to change.

Her Jareth was back in his fae form, still nuzzling against her. "Is it safe now?" He teased her playfully.

"Depends." She said coyly. "Will you buy me more ice cream?" She batted her eyes at him.

Jareth pretended to hum thoughtfully just to annoy her. "Oh Sarah, I would buy you all the ice cream in the world. Just for you. And only for you, because I am your slave." He gathered her in his arms just as she had done it to him in owl form. He ran a finger down her cheek.

They hugged and kissed, content and in love. Not far away, there were two easter baskets from the family dinner, each with their names on them.

* * *

 **Happy Easter all! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic and sorry it's a day or two late (depending on where you are in the world).**


End file.
